


Peace

by foreverandaday_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandaday_1/pseuds/foreverandaday_1
Summary: After endgame, and the return of the snapped, some people are still missing. They find their own peace watching over the living.
Kudos: 1





	1. NR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so first fic, this is already on wattpad under a different username, and is not finished/definitely in progress. If You have any suggestions for what I should do with pairings, that would be greatly appreciated.

She had a distinct feeling of warmth. Like contentment. So, she decided to asses her surroundings.

She couldn't see. Not like her eyes were shut or her vision blurry. She couldn't see the back of her eyelids, like she should. To be honest, if she couldn't remember the sense of sight she wouldn't believe it to exist.

She couldn't hear at all, nothing. Not even her own breathing, the slight hum of from civilisation, or even the tiniest swishes and patters of nature. What caused alarm however, was she couldn't hear the silence. That oddly comforting blanket of nothingness that pushed and pulled at rationality was gone. The silence was silent, no matter how odd but perfectly normal that seemed.

She couldn't feel either. It wasn't like she was hovering or completely numb, as there would still be minute pressure changes and the movements in her body. There wasn't even gravity, but having that loss made no sense. 

No-one notices those little senses until they were gone.

It then struck her that she had no consciousness, if that even made sense. She knew all of her being, memories, intelligence and how she got to this peculiar enveloping warmth. But she couldn't recall a single thought or idea.

........

This contemplatively assuring heat like an embrace of the oldest of friends had enveloped her for seemingly forever.

During this pondering of confusion a bright whiteness appeared. As strange as this was it didn't compare to how it felt as if had always been their. It wasn't like going from darkness to bright light, it was like accepting and acknowledging the already existing light.

She could the feel pressure and how none of the aches that should be present after falling were present. She was also aware of laying on a surface. But she couldn't describe the perfectly flat yet ridiculously comfortable surface.

She then realised that she had every single memory. Even the ones so tragically taken from her non existent childhood, and the sacrifice that brought her here.

Even if there was a here.

..........

She decided to get up.

Her eyes focused on a bench. A bench. Ok then. It was clean, wooden, had a back, all four legs intact. A bench.

She sat down.

........

Green trees of the brightest freshest colours were everywhere.

The smell of summer rain and roses surrounded as a heavy but pleasant scent.

The swishing of branches blended musically with chirping birds, a light wind and patterings of a butterfly's wings.

Warm sunlight filtered through the canopy. Warming the bench without being too hot or obscuring any views.

.......

She got up again after carefully cataloguing every sense available to her.

Footsteps moved down a path towards the bench. She sat once more and observed the four visitors.

The first was a woman. Blonde with turquoise eyes and a kind smile, she was slightly small compared to the next visitor. She was wearing a white sundress that highlighted her pale complexion not unlike the one seated.

The man was red haired with twinkling blue eyes only a father and a husband could have. He was tall and stood slightly behind the women barefoot. He wore white again but a shirt with light cotton trousers.

To the left was a another women, but obviously younger. She was tan with blonde hair and youthful features. Her deep blue eyes were full of an unrecognizable emotion. Apprehension and relief.

Just in front of the couple and the young woman was a child. She was about eight with red hair and a mischievous glint in her eyes. The colour a replicant of the observer seated.

.....

They approached the bench as the seated stood and engaged in a hug. She spoke to Mama, Papa, her friend Yelena from the unspoken childhood and finally her daughter Rose.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova was home and she had found peace.


	2. TS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next person?

Ok then, where was he?

He had this peculiar sensation of sated comfort and warmth. Yet absolutely no idea as to what he was supposed to do. I mean, come on, seemingly stuck nowhere, also with nothingness.

Nothingness. Great.

……..

So he couldn’t see. Not too bad except for the fact that he had a feeling sight was not possible in this warm embrace. He didn't even miss sight, strange as he had this sensation of missing something before. When, to be honest, there was no before. None at all.

There was also no silence, which you would expect with the nothingness. Especially coming from this claustrophobically comforting feeling, that was holding his heart…..

….a heart……did he just do that?

Whatever he did, or referenced, he had no idea. Again with the lack of ideas.

Other missing sensations included taste. He craved a taste of something strong and bitter, yet as warm as his surroundings. 

If there were any surroundings.

Idealess and memoryless, he was confused, even more so at the prospect of remembering confusion. Especially with the cause of his former confusion.

Confusing, right?  
……….

Whiteness blossomed behind his eyelids. Or in front. He wasn’t to sure.

It wasn’t an uncomfortable or blinding light. Oh light, he could remember something that made sense for once in what felt like forever, or even was forever. Progress.

It was as if he had woken up from a coma, a coma. Progression through his clouded haze then. 

Ok, no more side-tracking, he stood up. Or tried to, he was missing something. Yet what he was missing, he had absolutely no clue at all.

What then struck him made his now actually existing surrounding burst with colourful….ness. No other way to describe it.

He could remember everything, his childhood, his heartbreaks, his arrogance, his amazingness that was obviously his own opinion at the time of the memory, and his later issues, and family. Then there was that, what that brought him here.

…….

He succeeded in his attempt to get up. Yes. Progress again.

Oh. A bench. Wait. A bench?

It was perfectly normal and not at all suspicious, more progress.

So he sat.

……

Something else blossomed in front of him, and an accurate description it was…

A deep green forest, with rich soil and a blanket of very soft looking grass. He had an urge to touch it, but he continued his observation. There was a light breeze that rustled through the leaves and carried the scent of damp soil, freshly cut grass, and rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is under the same username, with a dash instead of an underscore, and you can ask for fics / poems there.


End file.
